simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Chamaleon
" | "lunes" = ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) | "martes" = SunSun! [[Usuario:SebaXL|''' SebaXL ]] discusión contribuciones Mis Projectos | "miércoles" = Saludos, Joaquín «(Daletibu11)» | "jueves" = --Trébol (Buzón) | "viernes" = SunSun! [[Usuario:SebaXL| SebaXL ]] discusión contribuciones Mis Projectos | "sábado" = Saludos, Joaquín «(Daletibu11)» | "domingo" = SunSun! [[Usuario:SebaXL| SebaXL ]] discusión contribuciones Mis Projectos | #default = ¿Crees en paradojas? Trébol sí, yo no. Aunque este es un claro ejemplo ¬¬ }} }} Saludos! Hola Chamaleon, una pregunta, eres administrador de alguna wikia? Es por tu (no es una ofensa) actitud autoritaria con los nuevos o los no registrados, además de hablar como si en verdad tuvieras el poder de bloquear (o como si pertenecieras al staff). Saludos y bienvenido a la Wikia! Thewarrior222 (discusión) 10:50 13 ene 2013 (UTC) Heyy chabal, vandalico seran otros, yo solo borro las paginas de trucos, no tiene ninguna gracia jugar con trucos, que busquen en otra parte. '''Sirio-astarot (discusión) 02:41 14 ene 2013 (UTC) NINGUN VANDALISMO NO hay vandalismo, ultima advertencia antes de eliminarte del dimpedia, sugiero que borren los articulos de trucos, eso es todo lo que hice. Que quede claro. Sirio-astarot (discusión) 12:28 14 ene 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Hola otra vez! Yo me refería a tus comentarios como "No vandalices o te bloquearemos" que parecía que pertenecieras al staff. Otra cosa, no es ninguna crítica ni nada, a mi también me gusta amenazar de esa forma y tener actitud "autoritaria" XD. Sirio-Astarot, tu opinión a los trucos no tiene nada que ver, a mi no me gustan ciertos personajes del juego, pero eso no significa que haya que borrar o vandalizar los artículos sobre ellos. Y además, tienes algún cargo o algo así como para eliminar de la "dimpedia"? Warrior22 09:38 15 ene 2013 (UTC) RE: Lo de los logros sí que vendría bien. Al usuario con el que me refiero no era ninguno de esos, creo que era un "simpediano" (de la wiki alterna donde hacen sus historias, siempre con mala ortografía, lol). Es raro, puesto que mi peor insulto hacia él/ella fue "ignorante" y "analfabeta", hacía constante vandalismo en algunos perfiles y también en algunas páginas, ignoraba sus insultos, pero su ortografía me hacía irritar los ojos. TheWarrior22 (discusión) 04:58 27 ene 2013 (UTC) respondo a tu mensaje sobre el articulo niño(fantasma) Hola Chamaleon ,respondo a tu mensaje -Bien quiero decir que yo no hice ninguna redireccion lo unico que yo hice fue cambiar el nombre de esta forma: ``Articulo para borrar:niño(fantasma)´´ diferenciandolo de el otro ya existente.Según acabo de ver eran tres articulos de Niño(fantasma). *Articulo para borrar: Niño(yo solo cambie este) *Niño(fantasma) *Niño (fantasma) (Este es el original) saludos Luis cl (discusión) 16:36 27 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola, ya que creo que res admin, me pregunto en que puedo ayudar, contribuyendo o algo, tengo estos juegos Simcity 4 Sims 3 (Todas las expansiones y accesorios) Sims 2 (""""") Sims Medieval Sims historia de naufrago Simant,simcopter,simtower, etc Si hace falta info de algo, por favor avisame, ;)Elpanchovolador (discusión) 13:17 31 ene 2013 (UTC)ElpanchovoladorElpanchovolador (discusión) 13:17 31 ene 2013 (UTC) Central Esto ya debes saberlo pero aún así: En caso de que SebaXL no te concede el adm deberías ir a quejarte a la Central de Wikia. Simspedianos La disputa con los simspedianos se puso algo tensa cuando estos empezaron a borrar las páginas como si fuera una "venganza", por cierto, la lider de la "rebelión" era una usuaria llamada alienígenassims2 la cual tomaba todo esto como si fuera una guerra de verdad, aparte de su actitud infantil no paraba de insultar y decir que nos destruiría (lol). Te digo todo esto solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad, además de que quizás te ayude en algo saber la historia de esta wikia cuando seas adm. TheWarrior22 (discusión) 09:24 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias y más dudas Hola, soy Carmela. Vos respondiste una pregunta que tuve en al artículo de Kim Marshall. Gracias por eso. Tenía que decirte, como sabés mucho de Los Sims 3, que hice una pregunta en el artículo de Bahía Percebe. Ya sé que no sos admin, porque la pregunta tiene que ver con admins, pero no sé quiénes son los admins. La pregunta la hice sin malas intenciones, pero te quería pedir si podías decirle a los admins que la escribí. Primero, porque siendo importante, debés de hablar con ellos. Siento que si les hablo yo, como anónima, no van a prestarme atención. Te lo pido por favor. Muchas gracias por leer, Carmela.- Para Chameleon, sobre mi página de preguntas ¡Hola Chameleon, soy Carmela! Te quería preguntar si fuiste vos el que puso mi página de preguntas como un foro. Si fuiste vos, muchas gracias, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo. Muchas gracias, Carmela.- ¡Mil perdones! ¡Hola ChamAleon! Soy Carmela. Resalté la A de tu nombre porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu nombre no es Chameleon, es Chamaleon, es que como sé inglés, en inglés camaleón es chameleon y estoy acostumbrada a decirlo así. Y si te digo Chameleon otra vez, no es a propósito, es que me sale solo. Pero avisame si te digo Chameleon de nuevo!! Muchas gracias, Carmela.- Algunas preguntas... ¡Hola! Soy Carme. Tengo varias preguntas y una declaración. Las preguntas creo que son todas sobre cómo modificar mi perfil. 1. En mi discusión, ¿Cómo borro ese instructivo de SebaXL? 2. ¿Cómo hiciste ese cuadro donde dice tu edad tu nombre tu frase favorita y eso? ILuvSims3 (discusión) 01:58 8 feb 2013 (UTC) ¡Qué bien! Hola! Estaba viendo la Wiki Actividad y ví todas las cosas que hiciste, en Simspedia! Son un montón! Quería felicitarte y darte las gracias! ILuvSims3 (discusión) 02:18 8 feb 2013 (UTC) ¡Gracias! Hola! Gracias por todo! Ya hice mi plantilla! --ILuvSims3 (discusión) 02:28 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Sobre Kim Marshall, nuevo tema! ¡Hola! Tengo unas preguntas. Yo, como soy nueva no quiero editar nada por si acaso, por si hago desastre. En el artículo de Kim Marshall, en la discusión, me habías puesto esto (es todo tu mensaje. La parte que quiero resaltar la puse en negrita): Hola, Carmela, respondo a tu pregunta, verás, te hago una nota, en los sims NUNCA hay sims infértiles, entonces, leyendo la biografía de este sim y su esposo, al parecer, cuando van a ir por un bebé, no ha salido exitoso, lo que explica la foto de la sim con su bebé, es decir, alguien jugó con aquella familia, usó la acción "tener un bebé" y quedó embarazada, es decir, el juego decide si tal sim tendrá un hijo o no. Espero poder aclarado tu duda. Saludos. ¿Las cosas no se deben de poner originalmente como salen en el juego o estoy equivocada? No sé cómo se manejan ustedes en la Simspedia pero creo que es mejor poner las cosas originalmente. ILuvSims3 (discusión) 13:32 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Nuevoooo! Te hice publicidad. De nada. --'ILuvSims3 (discusión) 16:01 8 feb 2013 (UTC)' Gracias por lo de la mina Hola, soy Carme. Te agradezco mucho por contribuir en el artículo de la mina abandonada con las fotos y el video. ¡Un pequeño paso para la Simspedia! Gracias. --ILuvSims3 (discusión) 20:23 8 feb 2013 (UTC)♥ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Hola. Tengo 2 razones por las que estoy un poco enojada contigo. 1. No me contestas más los mensajes que te dejo. 2. ¿Por qué editaste el artículo de la mina abandonada? Lo escribi yo! Acaso no te bastó lo que escribi yo? --ILuvSims3 (discusión) 20:34 8 feb 2013 (UTC)♥ Me pasé por la discusión de Chamaleon! Wiiiii! O.O Holitas Chamaleon, acá Carmela! Me paso para invitarte a votar en "La encuesta de la semana ♥", se llama así. Gracias. --♥ILuvSims3 (discusión) 21:06 8 feb 2013 (UTC) :( Hola Chamaleon. ¿Por qué pusiste mi encuesta en la portada? ¿Acaso te lo pedí? ¡Ni siquiera me dieron crédito! --♥ILuvSims3 (discusión) 17:25 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Central Bueno, sigamos su consejo, yo siempre lo eh hecho, aunque sí es cierto que acabé con un bloqueo de 5 meses, pero no importa, sigamos su consejo y roguémoslé al inactivo usuario de SebaXL. Jeje, no quiero volver a esperar otros 30 días para que Seba edite al anteúltimo (o último) día, recuerdo que hizo esa "estrategia" una vez, hace mucho. Si bien quiero una recompensa por todo el tiempo que pasé creo que mi rango puede esperar, pero no el tuyo, así que, sugieres algo? TheWarrior22 (discusión) 18:24 10 feb 2013 (UTC) (No pongo título porque fui el último en editar) Me encantaría seguir exigiendo, pero cierran los temas con excusas como "arréglenlo entre ustedes", lo cual es obviamente imposible, ya que los administradores están inactivos, y el único activo es un caprichoso e inútil. TheWarrior22 (discusión) 08:28 12 feb 2013 (UTC) Administradores Saludos Chamaleon! Por qué borras los usuarios de los administradores? Ellos no serán administradores activos y tal, pero tú eliminas su información y los tachas como si ni siquiera fueran usuarios! Bueno, solo eso, ah y te agradecería que dejaras de decir cosas sobre ataques personales, estoy haciendo bromas graciosas como la de la llama o el meme, no ataques personales contra usuarios. Además tus ediciones hicieron que mi propuesta desapareciera de la actividad reciente, donde casi todos podrían mirarla. Espera un poco hasta ser administrador para borrar usuarios, dios hasta al pobre trebol! TheWarrior22 (discusión) 10:18 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Mi queja se refería a que tú estás pensando mucho en quitarle el rango a los administradores, cuando tú todavía no lo eres, (eso es como si un usuario no registrado hiciera una propuesta para bloquearnos a todos). No comprendo a que te refieres eso de "grande" con Iluvthesim, solo he dado mi opinión, la cual no pretendía ofender, y si lo hice, que lástima porque no pienso seguir con alguna discusión de insultos patéticos. Además, las peleas pueden resolverse a través de MP´s o en la discusión de cada uno, y no contribuyen a empeorar la wikia (a menos que uno borre los artículos de otro) así que agradecería que no borraras mensajes por el simple hecho de "ataque personal". No te digo que te metas en tus asuntos, bueno, sí lo hago, pero sin ánimo de ofender TheWarrior22 (discusión) 16:36 14 feb 2013 (UTC) Ola k ase :D Oye, no se si seas Charmaleon por el Pokémon y te equivocaste o asi es tu nombre de usuario, pero ya ves que hice una propuesta (En la que el Warrior peleaba por lo de la llama Ola k ase) y espero que me apoyes cuando seas admin. Yo en mi opinión me encantaría que tu fueras admin, porque últimamente no hay bastantes admins y tu eres muy activo (hablando de la wiki... Soy un pervertido c:), además de que siempre te gusta aportar cosas y apoyar a la wiki. Alexander Goth (Discusión) 06:12 15 feb 2013 (UTC) Gracias Hola Chamaleon, aquí Carmela. Gracias por haberle puesto la plantilla de borrar al artículo de Dante Morganthe. Gracias.-- ILuvSims3 (discusión) 17:07 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Lo Siento Lamento el sabotaje y/o vandalismo que hice co lo de las fotos solo las acomodaba como la de Loki Panero que la puse bien en su plantilla y la acomode en la seccion galeria ya que no la tenia, lo mismo hice con la de Irina, la acomode en la seccion galeria. Pero igulmente me retracto. WDavid20 (discusión) 03:32 22 feb 2013 (UTC) RE: Revalidación Hola Chamaleon, me llamo Ignacio soy burócrata de esta wiki. Cualquier duda que tengas, puedes preguntarme saludos. --Nacho (discusión) 20:39 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Lo siento :) Holitas Chamaleon, aquí Carmela. Tengo una pregunta para hacerte, ya que eres uno de los pocos que me contesta, jaja. ¿Cómo se hacen las encuestas para la portada? Si no te molesta mucho por favor hazlas tu, que para mí es mucho problema... El título sería: "¿Te gustaría que cuando aparezca el Sim favorito de cada mes, aparezca una pequeña historia de los jugadores? Las opciones serían: "Sí" y "No". Perdóname Chamaleon es que yo no se hacerlo, lamento haberte cargado con algo para hacer. :( Gracias.-- ILuvSims3 (discusión) 15:09 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Admin ¡Hola! Bueno quiero decirte que sos administrador de la wiki, espero que hagas bien tu trabajo, ya sabés, si tenés alguna duda podés preguntarme. Un saludo. --Nacho (discusión) 16:50 24 feb 2013 (UTC) ¡Gracias! Hola Chamaleon, aquí Carmela. Muchas gracias por haber hecho la encuesta en la portada. Me imagino que quien votó que no fuiste tú, ¿Verdad? No importa, jajaja. Cualquier duda, a mi discusión. Gracias.-- ILuvSims3 (discusión) 18:51 24 feb 2013 (UTC) ¡No entiendo nada! Hola Chamaleon, aquí Carmela. Me preguntaba para qué rayos hiciste ese blog llamado "Votación 2013" o algo así, no se... Porque yo no entiendo nada. Y creo que tengo todos los requisitos para votar. Así que explicame por favor por que no sé si la votación la hiciste para users comunes, o para admins, ya que ahora eres admin. No me gusta tanto la idea de que seas admin, puesto a que ya no eres un user común, ya no eres de los nuestros. Sé que yo voté para que seas admin, pero me arrepiento. Desde tu trabajo, realmente eres buen admin, pero no sé si soy la única persona que porque eres admin piensa que ya no eres de los nuestros, que ya no nos responderás, y que serás mala-onda como SebaXL con los users comunes. Cualquier cosa a mi discusión. Gracias. -- ILuvSims3 (discusión) 15:32 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Logros Bueno, supongo que vos activaste los logros de nuevo, y tengo que decirte que no es buena idea. Ya estuvo activo y no fue algo bueno que digamos, pero si tenés ganas de dejarlo, hacé lo que quieras. Y ya que estoy acá, felicidades que ya sos admin y probablemente hiciste todo lo que tenías pensado hacer siendo admin, y vas a poder mantener la wiki como querías. :.) Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 18:31 25 feb 2013 (UTC) ::Joaquín (Daletibu11) tiene razón, los logros estuvieron como por un año, y la verdad que no son buena idea, al principio todo el mundo se entusiasma con hacer cosas hasta que llega el punto en que hacen cualquier cosa por logro... te podrás encontrar de todo un poco por un logro. No es buena idea. --Nacho (discusión) 01:19 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Chat Como Lider del Premier Soviético te exijo que me levantes el ban del chat TheWarrior22 (discusión) 04:02 26 feb 2013 (UTC)Tu Lider, Él Lider. RE:RE: Chat Mal comportamiento y mal uso de Modder? que hay de Estapermitido el cual avisaste que era una prueba y lo baneaste sin que reaccionara o respondiera siquiera? Que hay de no reirte de mis chistes? Cuando vuelva, todos sabrán el poder de TheWarrior, For Soviet Russia! For the Motherland! TheWarrior22 (discusión) 04:12 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Bueno, motivos para volver no los necesito, ya que en unas horas podré volver a entrar en el chat. Pero sí necesito motivos para demostrar mi inocencia. Así que Jurado, digo, Junta, primero necesito Tú prueba de inocencia Chami, demuestra cuál fue mi "mal comportamiento" (además de los malos chistes verdes). 'Motivos:' Yo banee a Smile como prueba, le avisé por MP, pero estaba ausente. Luego te banee a ti con la excusa de que tú me ibas a banear. Eso es jugar con los banes? Porque Jurado, el testigo y yo somos culpables, doble banhammer en ese caso. TheWarrior22 (discusión) 04:26 26 feb 2013 (UTC)' Pero sigo siendo lider del premier...' A ver, Luis cl pertenece a la junta pero no quiere contradecirte, y los demás tampoco, en otras palabras, tú eres el único de la junta, y te estás contradiciendo. Primero, Baneaste a Estapermitido y le avisaste, yo también lo hice con Smile, así que seguimos igual. Segundo, puede que te guste ser autoritario y no sepas lo que es reir, en realidad creo que estás traumado como decías, ser adm no es igual a ser serio. Reírte y hacer bromas o burlas no tiene nada de malo. Tercero, tú me querías banear sin razón, por lo que te banee a ti por "baneo sin razón". Y Cuarto, yo también pertenezco a la junta, yo también debería participar, incluso si yo soy el que la solicita. TheWarrior22 (discusión) 04:45 26 feb 2013 (UTC) No tiene nada de malo burlarme del sueño de mi tatara abuelo que sí, quería ser lider del premier. Ah y esta vez sí es con burla, te queda bien el Rasgo de Gruñón XD TheWarrior22 (discusión) 04:47 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Importante Hola Chamaleon. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante. Luis cl (discusión) 21:42 4 mar 2013 (UTC) Vuelve al Chat, sigues sin tener motivos y la junta no se ha reunido. TheWarrior22 (discusión) 00:47 6 mar 2013 (UTC) Lo siento Hola Chamaleon, aquí Carmela. Lo siento por haberte molestado a tí y a Luis, te pido por favor que me perdones, no quise hacer vandalismo (o como quieras decirle) y si quieres puedes decirme Wikidiva. No me molestará. Lo siento mucho y te pido por favor que me desbloquees en el chat, porque ahí hago mis preguntas, porque en el foro nadie me las contesta. Cualquier cosa a mi discusión. Gracias por haberme dado el tiempo de expresarme. -- ILuvSims3 (discusión) 17:00 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, varias preguntitas Hola Chamaleon, aquí Carmela. Tengo que hacer dos preguntas. Primero, ¿Con quién discutiste sobre mi baneo? Segundo, en mi casilla de correo dice que tú editaste algo en mi perfil, no en mi discusión. ¿Qué haz editado? Y estoy de acuerdo en que me hayan baneado por tres días. Voy a intentar reflexionar. Cualquier cosa a mi discusión. Gracias. -- ILuvSims3 (discusión) 19:52 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Wikivacaciones y agradecimientos Hola Chamaleon, aquí Carmela. Dos cosas, te agradezco por haberme contestado, y aparte te quería decir que no entiendo lo de tus wikivacaciones, porque te veo todo el tiempo conectado al chat. Cualquier cosa a mi discusión, gracias. -- ILuvSims3 (discusión) 00:07 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Estado del Wiki Hola Chamaleon, (le dejé un mensaje a SebaXL pero no veo que sea de contestar) por lo que te darás cuenta vengo de la Wiki de GTA. pero me gusta jugar a los Sims, acudo aquí para solucionarme problemas, pero siempre noto muchos fallos a la hora de juzgar la calidad de los artículos ; los encuentro copiados de la página de Wiki en inglés, sin arreglo previo, emoticones en oraciones que deberían ser coherentes, frases "hablandole" al lector, muchas faltas ortográficas, y al parecer ausencia de administradores en la actividad reciente. Esta Wiki no es una Wiki de 100 artículos, los dos lo sabemos, pero la imágen misma de la Wiki se ve afectada por esta "bulgaridad" por así decirlo en la redacción de los artículos. Puedo y estoy dispuesto a ayudar, lo primero que corregí acá fue en la página de vampiros, que decía que si se obtenía un deseo de toda la vida de un vampiro, "tu vampiro seria el mejor de todoooooooosssssssssss!!!! :D" y "por eso hay que prestarle atencion a las historias de que los vampiros se queman con el sol ;)" Éstos errores en una "enciclopedia" como es Wikia en mi opinión no se deberían permitir. Repito, puedo ayudar, pero sólo no puedo corregir 3000 artículos. Veo que sos admin., deberías mover a los ususarios para que el entusiasmo por el Wiki crezca, es posible, visitá la GTE de donde vengo, la Wiki dedicada a la saga GTA, y mirá los artículos, vas a notar un nivel de seriedad hasta en los artículos cortos y difíciles de encontrar, comunicate con los admins de ahí si querés hablarles por algo. Un saulo, 03:05 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia Hola. Chamaleon en wikipedia hay un articulo que deberías arreglar http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%ADa_Mundial_del_Agua Luis cl (discusión) 05:18 13 mar 2013 (UTC) disculpa por lo del asunto hola chamaleon,soy bsims te queria pedir disculpas por lo del asunto de Faith MacDuff esque lo que paso esque me dio fiebre y tuve que cerrar sesion en simspedia pero me siento ahora un poco mejor saludos Bsims chamaleon te tengo que avisar que ILuvSims3 ha llegado y tienes que mirar la combersasion que paso ella enpezo a mandarme chat privado diciendo que vicky y yo somos enamoradas aun que yo y vicky no lo somos asi que IluvSims3 volvio y me empezo a molestar de esta manera que ya viste ella nisiquiera entiende que yo tengo 11 y vicky 13 y no es posible que IluvSims3 que tiene 16 años moleste a mi que tengo 11 pero ya cumplire los 12 y moleste en el chat privado que me mando a vicky tambien la molesto en el chat privado que me dio IluvSims 3 lo iso para molestarme a mi y a vicky y yo y vicky no les isimos nada a ella asi que ella no moleste que es mas grande que vicky y yo. Saludos Bsims Aquí lo que paso Krystal soo f(x) OLA ola 10:24 Estapermitido Hola 10:24 Krystal soo f(x) ola 10:24 Luis Simspedia hola 10:24 Bsims hola 10:24 Krystal soo f(x) calla 10:24 Luis Simspedia ? 10:24 Krystal soo f(x) ssssssssssssssssss.......... 10:24 Shnissugah18 Sería Bueno Que Así Como Van Creando Cosas Nuevas Esas Cosas Nuevas También Aparezcan En Los Sims Anteriores Pero Con Formato Del Sim Que Estaría Ejemplo Las Cosas Nuevas Del 3 Estén En El 1 Y 2 Lo Nuevo Del 2 En El 1 Porque Imagino Que Muchos Jugadores Le Gustan Más Los Viejos Que Los Nuevos Que Van Saliendo 10:25 Krystal soo f(x) ¿q xuxa no no ola 10:25 VickySims ?? 10:25 Krystal soo f(x) is my name 10:25 Estapermitido ??? 10:25 Bsims ????????????????? 10:25 Luis Simspedia ??? 10:25 Krystal soo f(x) krystal 10:25 Luis Simspedia deja de escribir tonterias por favor 10:25 Krystal soo f(x) jjaj qq esas no son tonterias okey 77 10:26 Estapermitido deje de escribir tonterias 10:26 Krystal soo f(x) esto es algo serio serionte 10:26 Luis Simspedia enserio 10:26 Krystal soo f(x) sssi enserio 10:26 Luis Simspedia estas rompiendo las raglas *reglas 10:26 Krystal soo f(x) raglas? disculpe cupulipiapadopo 10:27 Estapermitido creo que esta drogada 10:27 Luis Simspedia jaja 10:27 Krystal soo f(x) 이런 빌어 먹을 clla calla 10:27 Estapermitido si definitivo 10:28 Krystal soo f(x) q ondis puto Krystal soo f(x) ha sido expulsado por Luis Simspedia. 10:28 Luis Simspedia al fin le enviare una advertencia por sus lisuras 10:28 Estapermitido lo ven cualquier loco Krystal soo f(x) ha entrado al chat. 10:29 VickySims esta loca o que? 10:29 Krystal soo f(x) q 10:29 VickySims como dice eso? 10:29 Krystal soo f(x) puto 10:29 VickySims ubicate si no queres que te bloqueen 10:29 Krystal soo f(x) de mierda 10:29 Luis Simspedia basta 10:29 VickySims basta ubicate!!!!! 10:29 Luis Simspedia es enserio no digas lisuras 10:30 Krystal soo f(x) chanco perro culiao digo ola 10:30 VickySims el que lo dice lo es Krystal soo f(x) ha sido baneado por Estapermitido (deshacer). Luis Simspedia (discusión) 04:19 29 mar 2013 (UTC)